In general, testing of an angle of view of a camera (hereinafter referred to as “camera view angle testing”) is realized by checking whether a light is received that is incident at a predetermined angle on a certain point of an image sensor accommodated in a camera module.
A vehicle camera is generally supplied in one assembled module state of an image sensor and a lens, and at this time, when a focus and optical axis between the lens and the image sensor are not accurately aligned, it is difficult to realize a desired high performance of camera function. That is, when an image is photographed by a camera, a clear and clean image can be photographed when a light of a subject incident through a lens is captured with an accurate focus and optical axis on an image sensor, where an image becomes blurred, resulting in a great degraded reliability of a camera, when assembly is completed with the lens and the image sensor not being properly aligned.
Furthermore, a horizontal angle of view (hereinafter referred to as “view angle”) in a vehicle camera is more important than a vertical view angle due to its characteristics, and in light of the fact that a conventional view angle testing device was intended to measure not only a horizontal view angle but also a vertical view angle, a lot of light sources has been required in order to measure a view angle of a vehicle camera through the conventional view angle testing device. In addition, in order to ascertain a wider view a super wide angle camera having a view angle over 180° has been recently developed, however, the conventional view angle testing device applied with the super wide angle camera is still insufficient to measure a view angle of a vehicle camera.